Both tortoise and turtle are animals which show tonic actions on the human body. In general, the use of both animals is considered as dairy food through cooking. In recent years people process them by chemical and physical methods to form oral liquid or capsules in solid-form for the application. However, both tortoise oil and turtle oil as byproducts during possessing are neglected. Therefore no report or information on the usage of tortoise oil and turtle oil are found before the present invention is completed.
The object of the invention lies in developing the extensive value of tortoise oil and turtle oil through the research on uses thereof.